This application from a 10 hospital consortium in Southwest Washington State proposes to establish an NCI Community Clinical Research Program (CCOP). This program will increase the number of patients entered on NCI approved protocols, establish firm linkages between the community and two research bases (the Southwest Oncology Group and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center) and establish mechanisms to assist NCI in its test of the diffusion hypothesis. The diffusion hypothesis suggests that by entering patients on clinical therapeutic protocols the care of non-protocol patients will be improved. The Southwest Washington Community Clinical Oncology Program (SWWCCOP) was formed in 1981 to develop a strong community-wide cancer program. Over 148 primary care physicians cooperate in this effort. Building on this base, a small core group of oncologists with interest in clinical research, have developed a tightly-controlled, high quality control research plan, with the intent to enter 182 patients on trial.